narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shippuuden-Film 7
Der Film The Last: Naruto the Movie ist der zehnte Naruto-Film und der siebte der Naruto Shippuuden-Reihe. Der Film kam in Japan am 6. Dezember 2014 in die Kinos und füllt die Lücke zwischen Kapitel 699 und Kapitel 700. Handlung Prolog Der Film beginnt mit einem kurzen Rückblick von der Zeit Kaguya Ootsutsukis über den Kampf gegen das Juubi bis hin zu den Fehden zwischen den verschiedenen Clans und zur Beziehung zwischen Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki. Die eigentliche Handlung beginnt, als Naruto sehr jung und noch wenig begabt war. In einem verschneiten Wald trifft er auf Hinata Hyuuga, die von ein paar Jungen wegen ihrer Augen ausgelacht wird. Naruto kommt ihr zu Hilfe, kriegt aber schnell einen Schlag ins Gesicht und wird ohnmächtig. Die Jungen greifen sich Narutos Schal und trampeln auf diesem herum. Später in der Ninja-Akademie sollen die angehenden Shinobi aufschreiben, wen sie bei sich haben möchten, wenn das Ende der Welt gekommen wäre. Für Naruto ist das überhaupt nichts, doch Hinata scheint sofort zu wissen, wen sie bei sich haben möchte - genauso wie Sakura Haruno. Die Jahre vergehen nun und Naruto wächst zum Mann heran. Die Entführung Zwei Jahre sind seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen. Hiashi Hyuuga und andere Clan-Mitglieder befinden sich im Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Shinobi mit seinem Gefolge. Der Kampf endet ungewiss. Naruto wird in Konohagakure von vielen Leuten freundlich gegrüßt und bekommt immer wieder Geschenke von jungen Mädchen, die wie ein Fanclub hinter ihm her zu sein scheinen. Die Menschen sind immer noch glücklich über das, was er für sie während des Krieges getan hat. Eines Abends gibt Naruto gerade Ramen für einige seiner Kameraden aus, als auch Hinata am Ichiraku-Nudelshop vorbeikommt. Sie hat einen Schal für ihn gestrickt, traut sich aber seit Tagen nicht, ihm diesen als Wiedergutmachung für die "Rettung" vor vielen Jahren zu geben. Sakura ermutigt sie dabei, auch in Gedanken an Sasuke. An anderer Stelle beraten die fünf Kage über die Veränderung des Mondes. Dieser scheint auseinander zu brechen und damit auf die Erde zu fallen, weshalb spekuliert wird, ob es sich um ein Naturphänomen oder einen gezielten Angriff handelt. Über dem Dorf fliegend tauchen an diesem Abend unbekannte Shinobi auf und dringen in das Anwesen des Hyuuga-Clans ein. Sie entführen Hanabi Hyuuga, werden aber von Sai verfolgt. Andernorts hadert Hinata immer noch mit ihren Gefühlen für Naruto und sitzt allein auf einer Schaukel. Ein Mann in der Dunkelheit spricht sie auf einmal auf den Schal an und stellt sich als Toneri vor. Ein weiterer Mann erscheint hinter Hinata und Toneri kann das Mädchen betäuben. Naruto bekommt das mit und will die beiden angreifen, doch Toneri verschwindet und der zweite Mann trägt Hinata fort, woraufhin Naruto die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Es tauchen neue Gegner auf, die ihren Verfolger mit Energiekugeln angreifen. Naruto reagiert darauf mit seinem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, wodurch er alle Entführer ausschalten und Hinata retten kann. Toneri taucht noch einmal auf und erklärt, dass er Hinata schon noch kriegen und die Welt bald vernichtet würde. Er verschwindet wieder, woraufhin ein Meteorit vom Mond her hinter dem Hokage-Berg einschlägt. Der Beginn der Rettungsmission oder die Suche nach Toneri Tags darauf wird ein Team formiert, welches Hanabi suchen soll. Der Mann namens Toneri steht in Verdacht sowohl sie entführt zu haben, als auch für die nahende Mondkatastrophe verantwortlich zu sein. Das Team bestehend aus Shikamaru Nara als Anführer, sowie Sakura, Sai und Naruto macht sich mit Sais Vögeln auf den Weg in ein schneereiches Gebiet. Dort finden sie einen Hinweis auf Hanabi und später eine verdächtige Höhle. Dort entdecken sie einen See mit einer "trockenen" Flüssigkeit. Die Gruppe begibt sich auf einen Tauchgang und schnell geraten alle in ein Gen-Jutsu. Sie werden jeder für sich in einer Traumwelt gefangen, wobei sich die von Naruto und Hinata verbindet und er nun aus Rückblicken endlich erkennt, was sie wirklich für ihn empfindet. Sakura schafft es schließlich ihre Kameraden aus dem Gen-Jutsu zu befreien und sie setzen ihre Reise fort. Hinata bleibt für einen Augenblick zurück und wird sofort mit Toneri konfrontiert. Dieser spricht sie mit Prinzessin an und möchte sie heiraten. Naruto kommt hinzu und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Währenddessen bekommt es der Rest der Gruppe mit dem Torwächter zu tun, einer riesigen Krabbe, kann sie aber besiegen. Naruto bekämpft Toneri und ist auch siegreich, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es nicht dessen wahrer Körper war. Der Mond Sie kommen am Ende der Höhle an und gelangen in eine seltsame Scheinwelt. Nach einer Rast betritt die Gruppe eine verlassene Stadt und untersucht diese. Naruto und Hinata kommen sich dabei näher. Nach einiger Zeit entdecken sie mit den anderen einen Schrein und ein Kellergewölbe. Dort begegnen sie einem alten Mann, der eine leuchtende Kugel ausspuckt, von den Ootsutsuki spricht und scheinbar stirbt. Die Gruppe reist weiter und schließlich gesteht Naruto Hinata seine Liebe. Kurz darauf erscheint Toneri auf einer schwebenden Plattform und möchte nun eine Antwort von Hinata. Diese verabschiedet sich von Naruto und geht mit dem mysteriösen Mann mit. Naruto greift ihn erneut an, doch es kommt zu einer Explosion und er wird weggeschleudert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie alle im Inneren des Mondes sind und in diesem nun ein gewaltiges Loch gesprengt wurde. Auf der Erde kommt Panik auf und viele Menschen werden evakuiert. Das Schloss in der Sonne Hinata wacht in einem Schloss auf und entdeckt dort Hanabi. Sie erinnert sich daran, was Toneri ihr in der Höhle erzählt hat. Er hat ihr berichtet, dass er Hanabis Byakugan übernommen hat und der Hyuuga-Clan von Hamura Ootsutsuki abstammt, dem jüngeren Bruder von Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Weiter hat er ihr von der Geschichte mit dem Juubi und den Bijuu erzählt. Hamura ließ sich auf dem Mond nieder, um über Juubis Körper zu wachen. Auf der Erde bekriegten sich die Shinobi weiter und Hamura wurde dieser Zustand leid. Der Plan, die Erde zu zerstören, wurde an Toneri weitergegeben. Hinata und Toneri reden auf dem Schloss und sie erfährt, dass er nun, da er Hanabis Byakugan besitzt, das Tenseigan erlangen und damit den Plan umsetzen will. Zusammen mit Hinata will er sich dann in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzen. Das Schloss würde von dem Einschlag des Mondes auf der Erde nicht beeinträchtigt werden, da es sich in der von Toneri künstlich geschaffenen Sonne befindet. Er zieht sich schließlich zurück und Hinata erinnert sich an die Eingebung die sie hatte, als der alte Mann in dem Keller die leuchtende Kugel ausgespuckt hatte. Dort wird sie von vielen Ootsutsuki-Mitgliedern und Hamura persönlich gebeten, Toneri und das Tenseigan aufzuhalten. So erfährt sie, dass Toneris Beweggründe falsch sind und Hamura die Erde nie zerstören wollte. Gleichzeitig nähern sich Sai und Shikamaru der Sonne und versuchen mit einem Trick herauszufinden, wie man in sie hineingelangen kann; Naruto ist derweil noch über Hinatas Verhalten bestürzt, wird aber nach und nach von Sakura und Shikamaru wieder aufgebaut. Das Tenseigan Hinata hat inzwischen herausgefunden, wo sich die Kraft des Tenseigan befindet und versucht diese zu zerstören. Bevor ihr das gelingt, wird sie aber von Toneri und seinen marionettenartigen Schergen aufgehalten. Dieser hat scheinbar das Tenseigan erlangt und ist erbost über ihren Betrug, woraufhin er sie paralysiert. Das Team um Shikamaru dringt nun in die Sonne und Festung ein und müssen sich mit den Puppengegnern auseinandersetzen. Sakura und Sai retten Hanabi, während Shikamaru und Naruto auf der Suche nach Hinata sind. Auf der Erde werden überall Maßnahmen getroffen, um den Untergang zu verhindern - so rettet Sasuke Konoha vor der Zerstörung durch einen riesigen Meteoriten und eine Kanone aus Kumogakure, die Chakra bündelt und verschießt, zerstört die Meteoriten, die sich im Orbit um den Äquator verteilt haben. Nun plant A die endgültige Zerstörung des Mondes. Im Schloss auf dem Mond hat Naruto nun Toneri und Hinata erreicht, die im Begriff sind zu heiraten. Nach einigen Angriffen seinerseits bricht Toneri vor Schmerzen in seinen Augen zusammen und Naruto und Hinata können zur Tenseigan-Kugel gelangen. Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen sie es diese zu zerstören, welches sich als eine Ansammlung vieler Byakugan herausstellt. Das Team trifft wieder zusammen und sie stellen fest, dass die Aktivitäten des Mondes aufgehört haben, da das Tenseigan zerstört wurde. Der finale Kampf Doch kurz darauf wird der Mond wieder aktiv und eine Statue von Hamura greift die Gruppe an. Es beginnt ein Kampf zwischen ihr und Kurama, als auch Toneri wieder auftaucht, der den Mond jetzt mit seinen Augen kontrolliert. Er wechselt in einen Tenseigan-Chakra-Mode und greift mit wirkungsvollen Attacken an. Die Kämpfe sind erbittert und werden nun zum Teil auf der Mondoberfläche ausgetragen. Dann setzt Toneri Kinrin Tensei Baku ein und teilt den Mond mit einem Schnitt in zwei Hälften. Naruto kann diesem Angriff entgehen und in einer letzten Folge von Attacken der beiden Kontrahenten, wird Toneri vernichtend geschlagen. Kurama kann derweil die Hamura-Statue zerstören. Die Macht des Tenseigan verschwindet und Hinata holt sich Hanabis Augen zurück. Toneri gibt aber noch nicht auf und setzt zum letzten Schlag an. Er sammelt die Byakugan aus der Tenseigan-Kugel um sich. In einen Wahn verfallen, verkündet er, dass er nun die Welt des Rikudou Sennin vernichten wird und absorbiert dabei Narutos Chakra. Toneri gleitet in den Raum hinaus und verschmilzt langsam mit den Byakugan - er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Kräfte. Naruto will ihn retten und fliegt ihm entgegen. Auf der Erde ist die gegebene Frist abgelaufen und A befielt die Zerstörung des Mondes. Killer B weigert sich jedoch auf seinen Freund Naruto zu schießen und kurz darauf erblicken sie ein Zeichen auf der Mondoberfläche von Kurama, dass die Mission beendet ist. Epilog Während in den verschiedenen Dörfern der Sieg gefeiert wird, stellt sich heraus, dass Toneri überlebt hat. Er wird von Hinata und der Gruppe zu den Gräbern der Ootsutsukis geführt und beginnt zu verstehen. Der letzte Überlebende des Ootsutsuki-Clans beschließt, sich auf dem Mond zurück zu ziehen, obwohl Naruto ihm anbietet mit ihnen zu kommen. So trennen sich ihre Wege und die Gruppe um Naruto und Hinata macht sich auf den Rückweg durch den Mond-Erde-Tunnel. Dieser wird hinter ihnen zerstört, als Naruto und Hinata sich noch einmal ihre Liebe gestehen und für immer zusammen sein wollen. Naruto katapultiert die beiden am Ende des Tunnels hinaus und sie küssen sich im Mondschein. Nach dem Abspann folgen kurze Einblicke in die Zukunft - Naruto und Hinata heiraten und an einem schönen Morgen machen die beiden, zusammen mit ihren Kindern Boruto und Himawari, eine Schneeballschlacht. Trivia thumb|Kapitel 699.5 (oben) *Dieser Film wird in Japan als Kapitel 699.5 angepriesen. **Er ist also, anders als die vorherigen Filme, Teil der Hauptstory und soll diese abschließen. *Es ist der erste Naruto-Film, welcher in den deutschen Kinos zu sehen war. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Naruto Project